


How to Give a Good Blow-job to Your Alien Boyfriend

by Chyme



Series: Compatibility [3]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Julie is a saint, M/M, Sexual Humor, You can find everything with google
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chyme/pseuds/Chyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie comes up with an idea, Ben loses his temper over some Google results and Rook, much to his surprise, ends up thrilled with the result.</p><p>Or in other words, it’s all in the title. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Give a Good Blow-job to Your Alien Boyfriend

‘So,’ asked Julie casually, one Sunday morning over a blend of strawberry and banana that had been pointedly purchased from a counter that _wasn’t_ Mr Smoothie. ‘Why don’t you just go and wrap your tongue round his dick? That’ll probably clear things up. And you won’t have to ignore his calls anymore. Trust me, you’ll feel a lot better afterwards.’

Ben sputtered, promptly spitting out a mouthful of a peppermint and cookie-spiked shake – one that he had made sure to pay for at the Mr Smoothie’s just round the corner. Because, you know, he actually _possessed_ taste.

...Not that it seemed to be helping matters at the moment. He stared at Julie, a slick coolness coating his tongue like an additional layer, almost as though his remaining salvia had grouped together in his mouth to mourn the loss of his mouthful.

But this seemed to have no effect on Julie, since she simply looked back at him coolly. And then, very daintily, took another sip of her smoothie.

The action must have spurred something inside him, because the next moment his mouth fell open and a single word sprung free with a high-pitched whine. ‘JULIE!’

She raised an eyebrow. ‘What? You’re the one who insisted on talking about their boyfriend to me.’ She looked at him again, a slight fondness tweaking at her lips, even as her eyes held a little sadness, one that made something in Ben’s gut clench. ’You know, must people don’t call up their ex to complain about their current relationship.’

Ben stared down at the mouthful of smoothie he’d spat onto the sidewalk. Yeah, okay. Maybe he was a dick.   

Julie gave a soft laugh. ‘...Which is why I’d expect nothing less from you Ben. You always did have a...unique view on relationships.’

Ben grunted. ‘Maybe that’s why I’m dating an alien. Since I always seem to mess up my relationships with humans.’

He looked up to see Julie digesting this. Thankfully she didn’t mention anything about the fact that the previous relationships in question had involved girls and not a guy. ‘I don’t really know Rook,’ she said carefully. ‘I mean, he seems like a nice guy. A little patronising, but nice.’

Ben cringed, remembering how Rook had labelled her as helpless the last time they’d met. He’d meant well, he always did, but Julie seemed to have taken that to heart.

‘And it seems to me that you’re freaking out over something small.’

‘Julie, he licked me. _In the face_. Also, he _scratched_ me. And I’m not talking about little red marks here. I mean, proper brown scabs, the kind that takes days to heal over. The guy doesn’t look it, but he has claws.’

Dulled-down ones, but still.

‘But you said he’d apologised for that,’ Julie pointed out determinedly. ‘I mean, if you don’t like it, he’s hardly going to do it again. Remember, _you_ were oblivious sometimes, but you always stopped when I asked you too. And I can’t believe that you’re such a bad judge of character that you’d end up dating someone who wouldn’t do the same for you.’

Ben flushed and looked down. She was being nice, a lot nicer than he had any right to expect. It wasn’t like he could go and ask Gwen for advice about stuff like this, not when it delved past the realm of PG-13, because there were just some things you did not expose to your family. And he might have considered talking to Kevin about it, if Rook had been a girl. But he wasn’t, and Ben, surprisingly enough, possessed enough self-awareness to not want to make Kevin too uncomfortable. Plus, there were only so many furry jokes he could take in good faith.

‘Which is why, this time, you have to make the first move,’ Julie told him earnestly. ‘He’s not gonna initiate anything now, not when you’ve freaked out on him. So you have to be the one to do it.’

Ben made a face.

‘I have faith in you,’ Julie told him stubbornly. Then she took a quick slurp of her smoothie. ‘Trust me,’ she added a second later, ‘a blow-job is the way to go. Guys love them.’

I know, Ben wanted to tell her. I _am_ a guy. But considering the fact that she had at one time, held his dick between her teeth, he felt it wiser not to say anything.

\--------------------------

Later, wearing a very disgruntled expression on his face, Ben surfed the net. He felt kinda stupid as he did so, as there weren’t many websites devoted to explaining how to please a furry alien, though there were admittedly more of them than there had been two years ago, back when aliens had been seen as more of a possibility, rather than an absolute fact by the rest of the world.

Ben scowled as he stumbled across another forum post squealing about how Rook reminded someone of James Cameron’s Avatar movie.

_ ‘Shit! I guess there really is a real-life Pandora out there? Although those face markings kinda remind me of a cheetah??!!!?? Wonder if he’s that fast in bed, lol.’ _

_ ‘Nah,’ _ said another, in reply. _‘No way. Someone that well-built knows it takes time and effort to get your partner off. My friend talked to him once. Said he spoke all poshly, using proper English and everything. Real old-style. He’s probably the gentleman, kiss-on-the-hand type.’_

Ben glanced down at the T-shirt sleeve covering the scratches Rook had accidently grazed against his skin. Yeah, he thought, real gentleman-like. He rolled his eyes and clicked the ‘back’ button on his browser. Okay, so maybe it was time to take a different approach.

He brought up a search engine and typed in, cringing as he did so, ‘How to give a good blow-job.’ He was more an expert at how to receive them, after all. And despite his trust in Julie, he didn’t feel quite comfortable enough with asking her to give him tips.

He clicked the first result that came up without really looking at it, a heavy scowl dropping down onto his brow as he read the title that popped up to inflate his screen with chunky pink text: ‘Blow like a Pro: literally Knock his Socks off, Ladies!’ He growled and almost clicked the back button, just on sheer principle. Then he paused, and after drumming his fingers against the surface of his desk for a good five seconds, sighed and continued to read.

_ ‘Don’t think of it as a job interview! Remember, while there is no substitute for eye contact and a bit of sexy swagger, the key thing is to keep your mind on your hands! Form a tunnel with them, for the parts you can’t cover and, if you choke, tell your man that he’s simply too big for you to handle! That will get his ego racing!’ _

Okay, thought Ben in annoyance, this article had way too many exclamation points for him to be comfortable with. Also, there was no way he was telling Rook he had a mammoth-sized dick. Or at least not one too large for him to handle.

He grimaced and decided to click on a new link, one which expressed the much more neutral title of ‘Oral Sex: Neat Tricks and Tips to Occupy Your Lips!’ Which...still sounded kinda lame. But at least it wasn’t calling him a lady right off the bat.

_ ‘As anybody might be able to tell you, the idea of giving oral sex – at least when there’s a penis involved, - is to simulate the act of penetration. And a mouth, while not possessing the same spasmodic clutch of muscles a vagina or anus holds, does have all the suitable tools to offer up an interesting imitation. Salvia can double up as lube and your tongue can provide added stimulation, offering brushstrokes of motion that are hard for any other body part to copy. _

_ Of course, as with penetration, keeping the same tempo can lead to stale and uninteresting sex- so don’t be afraid to experiment, to vary the speed of bobbing your head and use your hands for support while you change up the intensity – stroking with your fingers, while lacking the wetness of the tongue, offers plenty of tactile warmth, that serve to tease and encourage almost as well.’ _

Well there you go, thought Ben, satisfied; it looked like you didn’t have to be a complete suck-up to in order to get your hands involved.

_ ‘Remember,’ _ the article continued, _‘as with penetration, there are other areas of the genitals you can touch and stimulate in order to offer your partner as easy path into orgasm. Some men like a squeeze to the testicles – a gentle one! – while others appreciate a touch to their perineum, the soft spot between their testicles and anus.’_

Huh, thought Ben cautiously, didn’t Rook have fur down there? It wasn’t as though they’d got far enough in their relationship for him to feel comfortable enough to check, but in this case it seemed a prudent question to consider.

_ ‘In fact licking that strip of skin-' _

Ben frowned and promptly cut himself off. Licking was more Rook’s thing. Besides, there was no way he was getting fur on his tongue!

So he skipped down a few paragraphs, his eyes landing on something, which at the very least, seemed doable.

‘Huh.’

\--------------------------

Rook was confused. And worried. And stressed. All things he tended to feel around Ben, but usually not to this degree.

‘Excuse me?’ he eventually uttered.

Ben smiled, attempting to go for a coy look, but instead looking rather as though he’d swallowed a fish.

‘You heard me. I wanna try something new. A blow-job. C’mon, you at least know what those are, right?’

Rook studied him. The light in his quarters was turned down at night into a hazy blue, offering the illusion of being trapped somewhere aquatic, with the alarming sensation of being boxed in by glass and several tones of water housing all sorts of sharp teethed invertebrates usually being enough to chase him into an unsettled sleep. He had gotten used to it after his first few weeks on Earth and recently, after having been dragged around an aquarium with only Ben’s hand and his excited smile as the solitary warm spots inside those great, gaping rooms, had developed an all-new appreciation for it. He imagined the atmosphere it provoked in him now was similar to the effect humans tried to evoke with their ‘mood lighting.’ Either way, it had a method of softening the darkness of Ben’s hair, of letting it slide down in curls over his forehead, rather than showing off the spikier feel the daylight gifted it with, and it made him want to reach out and touch it. But knowing Ben, he would probably just see it as encouragement.

‘ _Yes_ ,’ he said firmly instead, stressing the word with all the incredulity that he felt. ‘I know what a blow-job is, Ben. I just do not understand why you are offering one to me, in light of the ‘cold shoulder’ you have been giving me.’

Ben laughed, having the grace to look away, slightly ashamed, before he scratched his head.

‘Well, that’s kinda why I’m offering, to help us get past that-‘

‘You mean to help _you_ get past that,’ Rook pointed out wryly.

Ben shrugged. ‘Okay, maybe a little. But come on, dude, it’s a blow-job. Are you really gonna say no?’

Rook hesitated, taking care to study the ceiling instead of Ben’s face, knowing that it would only take one look for him to cave in. And honestly, the whole thing _was_ a temptation. It was true that Ben’s mouth was small, at least by Revonnahgander standards, lacking the ability to open up into the wide, cavernous hole the muzzle-like extensions on their face allowed; but it was _Ben_. And he more than had a tendency to make up for what he lacked in enthusiasm.

Besides, the thought of Ben below him, round face and broad features taking in such an integral part of him...Rook shuddered. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t thought about it.

He glanced down at Ben, already noting the wide spread of that familiar grin, no doubt a result of watching the shiver pass through his body.

‘See!’ the human crowed, finger pointing in a rather annoying fashion up to his nose. ‘You are interested!’

Rook frowned and shoved away the finger. ‘I would be questioning myself if I was not,’ he said tersely. ‘But Ben, I do not understand where this has come from. And I cannot in good conscience agree to such a thing, unless I know that the reason behind it is a decent one.’

Ben’s face took on a narrow-eyed pout. ‘Wow,’ he grumbled, crossing his arms. ‘You must be the only guy I know willing to turn down a free blow-job.’

Rook sighed. ‘It is not ‘free,’ he said, reaching out to tug Ben into his arms. He suppressed the urge to lick his partner’s forehead; that hadn’t been the tipping point last time, but Ben’s cautious refusal to stop him then, even if he had wrinkled his nose in amused disgust, had only served to encourage Rook, becoming the first in a series of steps that led to Ben’s shoulders being mauled. ‘Especially since I have no intention of ‘paying’ for any other sexual favours you may grant me. But I hurt you the last time we tried anything beyond kissing. And now you come to me and offer up oral stimulation as though you are the one wanting to make reparations. I am...a little confused.’

He sighed, feeling Ben twist and soften a little inside the cage of his arms, the crossed stance of his own human ones gradually relaxing and loosening to fall against his stomach. Two palms pressed there carefully like a balancing act, instead of the barrier Rook knew Ben could easily push them into being.

‘You said you were sorry and I was a real jerk about it,’ said Ben, his voice slightly muffed by Rook’s chest. ‘Please, I just want...’

‘I am not saying ‘no,’ Rook said gently. ‘But we should not aim for a quick fix. We should work for a proper solution. I do not want you flinching every time I touch your shoulders, the next time they are unbarred to me. And I will not offer a promise I cannot keep; when I am too excited, my claws _will_ come out. It is not such a big problem for another Revonnahgander; our fur protects us to a certain extent. But you...’

‘Are much less fuzzy, I know,’ Ben said tiredly. He peeked up beneath his fringe at Rook. ‘Okay, I’m gonna level with you; the blow job wasn’t my idea. It was Julie’s.’

Rook felt his face go carefully blank. ‘I see.’

Be rolled his eyes. ‘No, you don’t. Look, I get that it‘s weird to talk to her about us, but c’mon, you really want me chatting to Gwen or Kevin about your mishap with the claws?’

Rook made a face.

‘Exactly! And come on, you gotta admit, it’s not a terrible idea.’ He pulled back from Rook and wiggled his eyebrows. ‘Look, I’ll even take my shirt off, if you want.’

Rook sighed. ‘Alright, we will attempt it your way.’ Or Julie’s way, he thought a little grouchily. But it would be unsporting to think too uncharitably about her, especially if she was encouraging Ben to use his mouth for more than just talking. ‘How do you wish to do this?’

Ben pointed. ‘You sit, I kneel.’

Rook nodded. ‘A moment, please.’ And then he started tugging off the Proto-Armour.

And Ben started laughing. ‘Really? You’re getting undressed for this? You don’t want to just whip it ou-'

‘No,’ Rook cut him off firmly, ‘I want you to see precisely what you are getting into. And besides, it will be more comfortable for me this way.’

‘Figures,’ Ben muttered, his eyes taking on an appreciative light, as Rook kicked both the trouser legs and his underwear off. ‘You got no reason for body issues.’

Rook raised an eyebrow. ‘And you do?’

Ben laughed, nervous, and stretching up to place both hands on Rook's shoulders, pushed him down to sit on the edge of the bed. 

For a moment, Rook contemplated insisting on Ben getting undressed as well. But then his eyes fell on the dark sleeves of Ben’s T-shirt, still hanging loosely over what he knew would be a cruel series of scabs. No. Better to let Ben find his own level of comfort before asking for something to balance the scales. Besides, he had a sinking feeling that praising Ben for a decent blow job would go down better than reassuring him that he found his body attractive. At this stage in their relationship, Ben was liable to brush it off as Rook simply being polite.

‘Open wide,’ Ben half-sang as he knelt between Rook’s legs, offering a quick squeeze to the kneecaps before he pushed the thighs apart. Rook let them swing open in the other’s grasp, wondering if he was missing some cultural reference as Ben seemed to snigger on his own words – but that thought came to a quick stop as Ben’s eyes dropped down to take in the apparatus hanging between his legs. Or rather, straining. Rook felt it give a twitch as Ben’s eyes travelled over it, taking in the slight curve that made it bulge out into a bulb-like tip at the end; a little, but not quite, like the widening base of some fruit. Like a thin pear maybe.

‘Huh,’ said Ben, ‘you’re not too different from me. There’s not even any fur.’

Rook rolled his eyes at the thought that there would be _any_ mammal-like species out there that had fur protruding along the end of a tool designed to swirl round the liquid-like insides of another.

‘Hey,’ Ben warned him, ‘I saw that.’

He shifted a little closer, reaching out to tentatively touch the end and flinching a little as it quivered, a drop of pre-cum forming a bead against the crescented shape of his nail.

‘Whoa. Okay.’

He sucked in a breath, and then very carefully, as though he were frightened of breaking something, reached down to stroke Rook’s balls. Rook jumped a little, but didn’t protest, because truthfully, it felt nice. Those parts of his genitals _were_ covered with fur and the touch was familiar, Ben’s fingers, as they gained confidence, divulging into those same sweeping strokes he used to tease Rook with under the chin when he was feeling in a good mood.

Ben smiled, looking, Rook had time to notice, thoroughly relieved, before he opened his mouth and carefully sunk forward, Rook’s dick scraping past the soft feel of his lips and then falling out into a tight but welcome heat.

Rook’s claws instantly slammed against his bed, tearing the sheets slightly in their motion as a slight curse entered his mind.

Ben stayed still, for a second, before his hands came up to cup the last few centimetres of Rook’s dick, the part he couldn’t bring himself to swallow. Either because he feared gagging, or because his jaw was beginning to ache -  Rook couldn’t hope to guess the reason. And it didn’t matter, because then Ben drew back, his fingers carefully squeezing and pressing in as though to deliver scales against a piano, before his mouth travelled back down again, sucking slightly as he did so.

Rook sighed and let his head fall back, the blue of the ceiling swimming over his eyes like a lost sea. The weird waves of warmth continued to enfold his dick, to draw back and repeat as Ben moved, a lot less clumsily than Rook feared he might. But then again, Ben wasn’t in the middle of one of his transformations and there wasn’t anything in his line of sight that he felt the need to be aggressive with, so it made sense.

And then Ben sped up slightly. Rook glanced down, ruthlessly ignoring the sudden urge he had to reach out and grab hold of the hair in front of him, to enfold it in his thicker, stronger fingers – he only had to visualise the sight of a grey claw, poking through the blurred mesh of brown and blue hair, for him to dismiss the notion as a fancy dream. But he could not help but watch, hypnotised, as Ben’s cheeks rose and fell, like a balloon that was pumped up and deflated in quick succession. He had been right before; the sight of Ben’s face, tilted up to follow the angle of his cock as it lay within the space of his own spread thighs, almost as though in supplication, was an incredible sight. Pale, round, it, no, _he_ burned with motion, the colour of him striking a clear halo of light in contrast to the carpet and Rook’s surrounding fur.

He wondered what it was like for Ben, gazing up at him occasionally through sharp green eyes; did he appear to be a giant? A shifting, groaning mountain, his face sloppy with love? Rook held no illusions that he appeared dignified.

As though catching these thoughts, Ben chose to fully open his eyes and meet Rook’s gaze. There was a smug ‘I told you so’ look in those eyes and it cut him straight to the core; Rook groaned in response, and rather foolishly, let a hand fumble out into the air.

Quick as a whip, Ben’s right hand reached out to grab it, leaving his left one to pick up the slack. Rook paused, his hips shifting down into a smooth roll as Ben gave a particularly strong suck, his fingers clenching into the offered gaps between Ben’s own. He grimaced, shifting his fingertips slightly so they poked out past the small flaps of skin that curved down across the base of each space in small crescents, like webbing, and Ben let out a pleased murmur as Rook’s claws shot out into thin air as a result.

Rook couldn’t help but grin. For him, that was reward enough.

And then...and then Ben drew off his cock completely, a wet pop announcing the unsavoury exit. Rook blinked, stunned. Only to see Ben fumble with something on the floor, his hand drawing back from Rook’s own.

‘I...’ he swallowed, tried to remember the sound of his own voice. ‘I...did I hurt you?’

‘What? Oh! Nah. Just wanted to try something.’

Ben tipped him a quick wink and then threw his head back as he finished unscrewing the small flask by his side, successfully draining several mouthfuls of the stuff inside within one gulp. But then Rook blinked again and saw Ben’s jaw moving, the skin on either side fluctuating to and fro as the liquid swirled behind his teeth, trapped and successfully un-swallowed. Then, with little ceremony, Ben spat it out, back into the flask. He rolled his eyes at Rook’s disgusted look and, without further explanation, tilted his head down and re-swallowed the cock in front of him.

Rook bucked, a slight howl in his throat. Tingles ran up his cock, the breezy, half-electric kind, as the cool lap of Ben’s tongue danced across his skin, weighing it down like a stone. In fact, all of Ben’s mouth was now cool, the interior having swan-dived into a colder hue thanks to whatever liquid he had been swishing behind his lips.

Rook clenched his teeth, his claws, down into the very air itself. Ben was going to kill him. And it was going to be a very pleasant death.

Luckily, the coolness was beginning to wear off, the motion of Ben’s throat his mouth, serving to increase the warmth that baked behind his teeth. Rook moaned a little, the friction, the spark of dwindling cold playing out against the rising heat and reached out, his thumb stroking against the crease under Ben’s chin. Ben almost choked at the movement and Rook smiled at him, a painful clench in his jaw as he bucked once, twice,-

‘Ben!’ he said sharply, in warning.

And Ben sputtered, white falling out of his mouth as he reared back in surprise. Rook felt a twinge of disappointment that it none of it had really been swallowed, but then remembered than neither of them had really discussed what would happen when things arrived at this point. Either way, they would be other times to experiment. And if it turned out Ben hated the taste, well, it didn’t detract from the overall enjoyment of the experience, especially if there were more flasks waiting in their future.

‘Urgh,’ Ben frowned, spitting some more as he wiped the back of his wrist against his mouth. ‘Urgh...that’s definitely an acquired taste.’

Ah. Well, that answered Rook’s question. Slightly wobbly, he pushed himself up onto his feet and staggered into the bathroom.

‘Hey!’ he heard Ben call after him. ‘Where are you going? Can’t a guy get some love?’

Rook returned, a freshly-wetted flannel hanging limply from his fingers.

‘Yes,’ he managed, ‘he can.’

And, bending down, he began to gently wipe the flannel against the splatters of cum around Ben’s mouth.

Ben looked surprised and then a little touched, smiling softly as he was wiped clean.

‘Bet you’re glad you listened to me, huh?’

‘Yes, I am,’ Rook allowed. ‘I suppose I owe Julie a thank you.’

‘Want me to give you her email?’

‘No,’ said Rook gruffly, ‘I am grateful, yes, but still unwilling to be her friend. Not yet, anyway.’

‘Oh.’ Ben tilted his head to the side. ‘Ever?’

Rook’s lips twitched. ‘Maybe when we are married,’ he said, feeling pleased in the following seconds as Ben’s laugh rang out beneath his hands.

\--------------------------

‘I simply cannot believe you picked up that trick from an internet article!’

Ben glanced over lazily. ‘Really, why not?’

‘Just the thought of you doing research. _Work_. For me.’

Ben’s glance quickly became a glare. ‘Oi. Do you ever want to get another blow-job, Rook?’

Rook paused, seemed to think it over. ‘Forgive me. This is not a battle worth fighting.’

‘No. It isn’t.’

There was a small, shifting movement then, and Ben groaned as Rook rolled from his side.

‘Hey, we were in the middle of a cuddling session! Get back here!’

‘I apologise. I am just a little preoccupied with curiosity at the moment. And I will annoy you if I continue to ask questions while you are comfortable. Perhaps you should just show me that site-‘

Ben sat up in alarm. ‘NO!’

‘No?’

Ben glanced away into a nearby shadow, embarrassed. ‘I, err, it’s nothing you don’t know about, now that I’ve err, done it to you.’

‘Hmm.’

‘ _What?_ ’

‘Was that article, by any chance geared towards the females of the population?’

‘No, not that one I- wait...’

‘Hmm, I thought so. You would be too lazy to look past the first page of search results.’

Ben looked over in disbelief to see Rook now crouched thoughtfully over his tablet, fingers flicking over an option on the screen. Suspicious, Ben craned his neck over those tall shoulders, his face contorting in anger as he spied a very familiar-looking title rearing up into view.

‘What the?!? Gimmie that.’

And thus began a very quick scuffle over the tablet, ending rapidly when the edge of the screen cracked after Ben managed to slam it into the wall.

...And unsurprisingly enough, Ben’s first blow-job, initially offered up as a convoluted apology, became joined by a second only a few minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> I should really write more about Julie. I’ve been re-watching Ultimate Alien (at least the episodes I can stand, lol) and forgot how much I liked her as a character. Maybe that’s also why I have difficulty warming up to Kai? Because I like Julie better?
> 
> I should mention that Ben isn't drinking some weird alien liquid here. It's just some chilled water. Rook's being dramatic here because dicks are sensitive and fiddling with the temperature of one can lead to amazing bliss, so long as the change isn't too drastic.
> 
> Also, I can’t quite take credit for the ‘Blow Like a Pro’ rhyme. Some other article on Google came up with that sort of genius thinking.


End file.
